Mason Winters
Name: Mason Winters Class: ODST Gender: Male Nickname: Cash Date of Birth: June 17, 2532 Age: 25 Height In Armor: 6’ 2” Height: 6’ Weight In Armor: 270 lb Weight: 190 lb Primary Specialization: Infiltration UNSC Primary: Sniper Rifle UNSC Secondary: Suppressed SMG Additional Gear: Grenade, combat knife, extra mag, grappling hook, victory cigar Suit Colors: Black with dark red highlights Physical Description Mason Winters is a white male with a very light tan at 6 feet tall. He has brown eyes and red hair. His hair is typically curly but is kept short for regulations. He is clean shaven and has kind of bushy eye brows. He has a scar on his chin from a battle on earth. He is less bulk and more lean so he can stay mobile and climb over obstacles. He has no tattoos on his body because he isn't good with such a permanent commitment. Personality Mason Winters is a more laid back guy who prefers to joke around especially in stressful situations. It keeps him calm and he likes to boost the morale. He is typically talkative and is most likely told to shut up. He isn’t exactly lazy, but he likes to lay around whenever he gets the chance. The only time he becomes truly serious is when he is looking down the scope of his sniper rifle. He doesn’t typically get frustrated, but if you bother him while he concentrating on sniper he will get irritated. He cares for his teammates in battle and is upset if they die, but he usually doesn’t grieve for too long because there will always be new teammates. No reason to get to attached to anyone, but thats no reason not to have fun with some of them. Bio Mason Winters was born on June 17, 2532 on Mars. Mason was primarily raised by his mother, Mary. The reason for this was because Mason’s father, Randal, was in the UNSC usually away fighting in the war. Mason also had an older brother named Bernard. Bernard was four years older than Mason, but they were the best of friends and did everything together. Whenever their dad came home for leave he told them stories, and the parts that always intrigued them were the parts about the ODSTs. He told them that the ODSTs were the best of the best, and that’s exactly what they wanted to be. First Bernard went off to training to be a marine to start his way up the ladder. Four years later Mason did the same thing, and he went off to sniper school. Mason graduated in the top 3 of his class. After Bernard pulled a few strings and got Mason stationed with him at Earth. After two years of the brothers being stationed together the Covenant finally made it to Earth in 2552. Mason and Bernard were a part of a team to assist in the evacuation of civilians in New Mombasa. Mason got on top of a roof that gave him perfect coverage of evacuation zone. The Covenant started to become an over whelming force in the evacuation zone. Mason was running low on ammo and used his last round on a grunt with a fuel rod cannon. Then the super carrier over the city gave off a slip space rupture. The blast pushed back Mason and flew him against a wall, and he was knocked out. When Mason woke up he was bleed from his chin. He stumbled getting up and walked towards the ladder and climbed down the evacuation area. Mason looked around for his brother. He searched through the debris, and finally stumbled across his brother. He found Bernard with an energy sword in his abdomen and an elite with a knife in its neck. After the war Mason was offered an opportunity to join the ODSTs for his bravery and sharpshooting. Mason gladly accepted the offer and went off to his intense training. After passing his training he spent the next several years going on many successful missions. He has spent the last month on leave relaxing. He heard about a special group being formed on the UNSC Acheron, so he volunteered to join them.